The present invention relates to an automatic white balance control device and a video camera with the automatic white balance control device, particularly to an automatic white balance control device and a video camera with a white balance control device which can be controlled at high speed, change white balance control modes corresponding to photograph conditions and operate white balance control stably at a moment when actual recording is started.
In a production operation of an automatic white balance control device for a video camera, in the case that a color temperature is detected from an output signal of an image pick-up elements of a charge coupled device (CCD) and so on, a control signal is detected from a color temperature detecting signal and then gains of amplifiers for controlling white balance control is controlled by feed forward control, control error of white balance caused by dispersion of image pick-up elements, gap of color temperatures between a reference illuminating light memorized in a production operation and natural sunshine or actual illuminating light of various fluorescent lamps can be reduced.
In an automatic white control device according to the present invention, while an iris is moved to open at high speed, a certain value of a white balance control signal can be detected.